Sasuke's Temptation
by VongolaDecima027
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-four year old game developer, has been unknowingly bewitched by the innocence that is Uzumaki Naruto. How will Sasuke deal with these feelings of lust when he finally confronts the blonde student? Part 1 or 2. Warnings: eventual yaoi, and the rating is M for future events. Notice the genre; there is nothing romantic about this fic. Review if you want me pt. 2


**Decima says: Hello readers! So, even though I'm supposed to be finishing Brotherly Love, I started another story. I dug this one from out of my recycling bin, and I actually thought it would make a good Naruto story. Hope you're not too mad at me for discontinuing Brotherly Love and please enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**Warnings: I was drinking when I wrote this. Please excuse whatever randomness you read in this fic. **

* * *

**Sasuke's Temptation| Part 1 of 2**

* * *

He sat in the back corner table of Chez Naïveté, sipping on his overpriced coffee that had too much of a long name to pronounce. Slightly bad jazz music played too loudly from the speakers in the ceiling and displeased customers huffed, sighed, and tapped impatient feet as they waited for their purchased goods. Various women were whispering about him, giggling softly as they enjoyed their fancy, equally overpriced caffeine. Even some men were giving him the eye as they pretended to read the daily newspapers.

However, none of these pesky annoyances registered through the man's senses. With every and all intention of sounding conceited, he knew he was beyond attractive. His spiked-up in the back, midnight raven hair framing his pale, handsome face. As he sat at his table, one of his long, toned, denim-covered legs was crossed over the other while his stunning, onyx eyes scanned the people in the medium-sized, Italian coffee house. He also wore a black, short-sleeved, button down shirt that was unbuttoned, showing off the platinum chain that drew even more attention to his firm, masculine chest. Even the deep, concentrated scowl on his face made his admirers swoon.

It was no secret that the Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-four year old video game developer, was able to pull nothing but the best partners. From what he could see, in this particular, popular cafe with overpriced goods, these ordinary people were not worth the Uchiha's precious time. Mostly because he was too busy observing someone whom had unknowingly became the object of his interest for the past six weeks.

He was careful not to let his prey know he was watching, so he often carried a book to feign his interest as his eyes whenever the current interest happened to glance his way. The man felt heat pool in his groin when as he watched his prey chew on his pencil and poured over his studies at the table in front of the window.

Six weeks ago, when Hyūga Neji—a fellow worker who worked in the graphic department—dragged him into this expensive hellhole, he had first seen him. The blonde-haired enigma was sitting at a small table by the window, deeply engrossed in a physical therapy textbook. He was, perhaps, twenty or twenty-one years old at most, three to four years his junior, but that didn't bother him.

The Uchiha had briefly admired his prey's smooth, tanned skin that was exposed from the baggy, blue and orange surfer shorts and the matching vest that was left open to reveal a tight, white tank top underneath that showed off his lean and developed muscles. Obviously, the college student loved to surf or at least liked to swim, since he was in such good physical condition. Not to mention his loud and cautious choice of colors.

After the quick once over, onyx eyes looked away without a care. Sure, the blonde was alright. Besides the three whiskers on each of his cheeks and the medium-sized, swirled leaf tattoo on his right bicep, there wasn't anything particularly special about him. Just another hot college student who would probably drop out sooner or later. Judging by the way he dressed, he was probably too naïve to take home for a quick fuck as well.

Translation: a dobe. And yes, Sasuke realized the joke as soon as he thought it.**(1)**

_`Moving on….'_

However, when he and Neji finally sat at a table, Sasuke occasionally found himself sparing the whiskered usuratonkachi another curious glance. He watched the surfer run a frustrated hand through his unruly blonde hair as he flipped through a few pages of his textbook before highlighting a certain section.

From what he could see, the student's eyes were a striking color of blue that could make a summer sky green with envy, and his skin made him look like a tanned god. A plain, double Sterling Gold ear cuff wrap decorated his right helix area. On any other guy, the piercing would look extremely stupid, but this dobe made it work.

This only seemed to confirm his prey's wild yet shy nature. However, the real kicker was how cutely he blushed and quickly shook his head when some random guy or girl about his age asked to sit with him at.

_'Definitely a virgin,'_ Sasuke decided as he sipped his coffee.

And with that, he had turned back to the meaningless, one-sided conversation with Neji. The Uchiha pretended to listen to the brunette's latest tale of sexual conquest, but that was a fail. By the time they left twenty minutes later, Sasuke hadn't even looked to see if the surfer was still at the table. He was completely convinced that he couldn't have cared less about that student's petty existence.

So why, on the same day the following week, did the raven find himself returning to the hellish coffee shop? And why did he feel some small scrap of relief when he saw that the blonde was there again?

The answer was simple: this innocent little surfer-dobe intrigued him.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the blonde's obvious purity, the intense manner in which he involved himself in his studies, or whatever else. Whatever the case, the boy had caught the Uchiha's interest in the most sly and modest of ways. To make matters worse, as his workload in the coding department had worn on, the raven had found himself idly wondering about him.

What was his name?

Which college did he attend?

Why in all hell did he choose a crowded, noisy cafe to study in?

Was he really a virgin?

The first three questions were really formalities; necessary instances in order to make his interest in the blonde seem as innocent as…well, presumably, as innocent as himself. However, that innocence was deceiving; the Uchiha knew. It didn't take Bill Gates to figure out that the usuratonkachi was a thoroughbred uke. He knew that the surfer was the type of virgin who was only waiting around for someone man enough to dig his ass like a shovel.

And if the youngest Uchiha had his way, that someone would be him and him alone.

Sasuke could practically smell the faux innocence on him when he passed by the blonde on his way through the door. His body was screaming for a good, hard fuck and none of those twenty-year-old bumblefucks would be able to take him down like the Uchiha knew he could.

But did he know? Was this dobe even aware of what his body was craving, or was he too busy with his nose in those fucking books to even pay attention to it? This is what made the prey so fascinating and, ultimately, alluring.

So, he had returned. There he was again, pouring over textbooks, sipping on a tall glass of Greek frappé coffee, unknowingly teasing the code developer with his short, but not _too_ short, surfer shorts. And again, Sasuke sat in the far corner and watched him, tolerating the loud music, the crowding, and the whispering customers just to catch a glimpse of the student. Just to analyze his naïveté and see just how far it stretched in this pure little psyche.

The usuratonkachi had officially bewitched the Uchiha.

But today was different. Today, as the raven sat in his corner, lust was hardly containable at the sight of the innocence. Perhaps it was the fact that he was wearing the same outfit Sasuke had first seen him in, or maybe it was the past six weeks of silent observation finally taking its toll. Whatever the case may be, the raven knew that now was the time to either make a move or give up on the blonde entirely. If things went his way, which they always did, the dobe would be screaming himself hoarse within the next three hours.

Downing the remainder of the nasty coffee in the paper cup, Sasuke stood and unzipped his jacket-showing off his tight, black shirt before throwing the empty cup away in the nearby trash can. Squeezing between the impatient patrons waiting at the counter, he walked up to the innocent surfer at the window table, smirking at his ignorance as to what was about to occur.

As the raven came closer to the table, he took in the light scent of mandarin orange and mint body mist. So delicate and pure this young man was.

...

...

He would be broken by nightfall.

"Excuse me," Sasuke started, his deep and confident voice startling the student out of his studies. The ebony-haired man smiled and stepped back a few steps to avoid making the blonde feel uncomfortable.

The reaction he got was…interesting. The blonde student jumped slightly in his seat and quickly tilted his back to look up at the older man. "H-Huh?"

_'Cute,'_ he thought. "I couldn't help but notice you here. I come in every Wednesday for lunch, and I always see you here sitting by the window studying. It doesn't seem like the most productive environment for schoolwork," I mused lightheartedly.

The dobe's blush amused Sasuke. "Um, yeah…I come here after my morning classes every Wednesday. This is my only free afternoon, so I usually come here for lunch and to get away from my roommates," he explained shyly, pausing to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his right ear, drawing more attention to the piercing. "…And I've seen you, too."

"Oh, really?" The raven raised an eyebrow at the new information. This was certainly unexpected. "And here I thought I was getting away with admiring your attractiveness undetected."

He shot the student his family's infamous smirk. That heart-stopping smirk was Sasuke's most effective weapon in this game of chase he knew so well. He thanked his brother and uncle for his training.

The student's blush deepened slightly as he smiled, signaling the success of the raven's tactic. "Ah, you're embarrassing me."

"My apologies," he held up a hand, singling that he meant no harm…yet. "I didn't mean to, honestly. But surely you must know how alluring you are. I'd be willing to bet your girlfriend doesn't dare let you out of her sight more than necessary."

_`Check.'_

Blonde hair swayed slightly as the student's head lowered cutely, while deep blue eyes looked up through soft, equally blonde lashes. "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend."

_`Of course you don't, twink.'_ To keep his game going, Sasuke feigned surprise. "I don't believe that for a second! A handsome guy like you?" He shook my head before continuing. "I imagine the _girls_ must be fighting for a chance to have you on their arm," the raven said, subtly stressing the maturity level of the females his age. He mentally tapped himself on the back for his acting skills.

The student flashed Sasuke a toothy grin before letting out a laugh—the genuine sound of it stirred the beast inside the Uchiha, telling him to fuck this blonde usuratonkachi raw and senseless until he couldn't remember how to form a proper sentence. But that would come later. "Haha, well, I'm kinda...um, I sorta play for the other team. And I really don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

_`Check.'_

The raven took a step forward and bent at the waist slightly. His pale, flawless face hovering close enough to the sun kissed skin to smell the mint and mandarin from his body wash. If it wasn't for his Uchiha pride, Sasuke would have drooled at the delicious scent.

"Well, let me ask you something," he rumbled huskily, letting his smirk and eyes darken ever so slightly. When he knew he had the blonde's full attention, Sasuke finished. "What do you have time for, dobe?"

Ocean eyes widened a fraction at the insulting name before darting around, making sure nobody had detected the sudden turn in the seemingly innocent conversation. Burning onyx eyes gazed at plump, trembling lips, noting the sudden excitement rolling off him in waves.

Suddenly, a little pink tongue darted out to lick dry, pouty lips, causing the Uchiha to bite his lower lip in anticipation.

Oh, yeah. This little twink would be broken by the end of today.

The blonde's big blue's collided with the older male's again, nervousness and excitement sparkling, unintentionally or otherwise. "I, uh…."

That was all the confirmation Sasuke needed. He stood up straight again, shifting his weight onto his right leg before holding out a large hand toward the student. "We're leaving," was his simple commanded in his normal suave voice. "I didn't catch your name."

With just an ounce of hesitation, the dobe kept his eyes on the Uchiha's as he closed his textbook, pushed it into his orange and black messenger bag before accepting the offered, pale hand and stood up. Both men shuddered when their skin met.

"Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto," he breathed and Sasuke smirked deviously as he led the blonde out of the shop.

_'Checkmate.'_

* * *

**_Decima says: Whoo, can you believe I squeezed all that out in one go? Did you like you? Huh? Huh? TELL ME! *shots* _**

**_Ahem, anyway! About (1), that was a joke. Sasuke called Naruto "a dobe", and in this story I made Sasuke a code developer for games. Coders and graphic designers (like me!) use Adobe software for most of their starter projects. So I just had to put it somewhere. _**

**_Oh, and yeah...sadly, I'm discontinuing Brotherly Love. No, no! Not for good. I'll finish it when I have time, and I honestly don't have that right now. The Just Because I can series will probably be updated soon, but don't hold me to it. I'm a junior in college, I'm looking for a job, and my GPA isn't where it should be at this point, so I need to focus. I actually just finished a statistics final earlier today, and I get my final grade in two days. Wish me luck~!_**

**__****_Soooo readers, should I finish this up or just send it back to recycling bin? Review the story and tell me what you people! I'll love you even more if you do. _**

_Signing off for now, _

_-Decima ;)_


End file.
